


The Echo From the Abyss

by oni_C



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, dom!illya, sub!napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_C/pseuds/oni_C
Summary: Napoleon追求刺激，卻不知道為什麼碰上了Illya就全變了樣。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 30





	The Echo From the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> 僅賀情人節

1.  
拿破崙已經忘記自己是什麼時候開始追尋這種感覺。

宛如微量電流在皮膚上彈跳，像一股海潮一樣刮過他身體的每個部份，那足夠引發一些極為輕微的顫慄。他的胸口會傾洩出一股滿足，同時會渴望再一次得到。拿破崙不確定這是什麼，但他很確定這是某種歡愉感，近似於快感卻又有決定性的不同，既危險又迷人。

所以食髓知味的拿破崙周旋在各種勢力中間、盜竊名畫、冒險、躲藏，他就在成就感、挑戰、高度緊張和爭鬥中逐漸找到獲取這細微歡愉感的道路，也成就了他本身。拿破崙對人們評論他道德感微妙扭曲的評價不以為然，他只是在追求這些樂趣的同時重新詮釋了道德而已。他也從不寄望有人能明白這來自他靈魂深處追求這種歡愉感的渴望和近乎原始的驅力，直到他在東德遇見了伊利亞·庫里亞金。

那個高挑冰冷的蘇聯人，讓那長年在血管裡竄流的電流變成了火花，在碰上伊利亞時，於他的血管裡劈啪作響。無法被覺察的燃料在火花的幫助下轟然燒成一團巨大的衝動，在蘇聯特務對他的每一個揶揄動作、每一句挑釁說辭感到憤怒或氣惱時爆炸，拿破崙甚至分辨不出來自己到底是哪裡出了問題，儘管他知道自己還有很多工作，這都不影響他狂熱追求伊利亞帶來的強烈感受的慾望。

但事實就是美國與蘇聯誓不兩立，不論他怎麼想，最終他都必須面對危及生命的選擇。就在拿破崙已經決定好把這個巨大的衝動當作是人生唯一一次競逐快感的獨特經驗時，他的身分曝光了。混在酒水裡的藥物帶來的睏頓將拿破崙拉進了深淵，陰暗的地下室、逼仄勒人的束縛與令人發瘋的電刑將他解構了，水蒸氣、疼痛、麻痺，純粹的傷害讓拿破崙難以忍受，這個境遇肯定會在他這裡留下什麼，如果他還能活著離開這裡的話。

但拿破崙沒有想到伊利亞能在刑求室裡找到他。而他悄聲出現時強烈的威壓令他渾身顫慄。「真不想這麼說，但我真高興見到你。」蘇聯人注視著他的眼睛閃爍著暗沉的光芒，他將他從電椅的束縛中釋放。伊利亞的手托住了他的上臂，另一手抓著他輕微震顫的手腕。火花在那些接觸面的皮膚底下四濺，拿破崙不明白伊利亞為什麼要這麼做，他還沒這麼糟，至少他知道自己還沒被電焦。但伊利亞的關照已經將他全然壟罩，那幾乎觸發了來自無法描述的深淵裡沉睡的本能，他扯著伊利亞的外套，近乎混蛋的將自己推進蘇聯人的掌中，在伊利亞將魯迪綁進電椅時，拿破崙渾身除了電擊帶來的痛苦之外，還有伊利亞用要命的力量掐著他後頸要他不要放肆所留下的火辣。

他還記得在那一片火光中，伊利亞因為自己擲地有聲的指控他是控制狂而一把將他推上牆時，那雙瘋狂、渴望卻克制的令人難以忍受的藍眼睛是如何將他徹底貫穿的。

「不要玩火。Cowboy」  
「如果我的確想玩呢？」

拿破崙感覺得到伊利亞那雙手壓制他肩膀的力道，輕微的悶痛過於清晰的傳遞開來，有什麼東西從他身體裡裂開了，拿破崙錯愕的發現自己在渴望。恐怖的渴望著。但伊利亞的眼神卻因此變得黯淡、痛苦和破碎。最後他的手離開了。拿破崙急切的想要拉住他，但他卻動不了。

「Peril，讓我知道到底怎——」  
「不，Solo。那個人不會是我。」伊利亞說，然後把拿破崙遺留在刑求室裡的西裝外套塞進他手裡。

  
2.  
拿破崙相信不僅只有他，連伊利亞也是這麼想。

本來以為這個任務結束他們就會分開並且老死不相往來，他們但怎麼樣都想不到，在燒焦的膠捲氣味和威士忌嗆人的酒氣中，英國佬那搞不清楚到底是真是假的戲謔口吻，輕描淡寫的告訴他們，他們將成為一個新團隊，並在一個小時後全體前往伊斯坦堡。這意料之外的消息把拿破崙噎得差點吐了，而拿破崙也在到達伊斯坦堡的兩天後，開始深切反省自己為什麼沒有在上飛機之前的那一小時整備時間，在羅馬就跟伊利亞把話攤開來好好談談。

這說起來真的相當不專業，即使是以一個職業盜賊的身分來說，更別提他現在還是個特務。在開鎖的時候因為損了蘇聯人兩句而被狠瞪了兩眼就差點把工具抖掉而險些失敗拿破崙就知道自己真的要完蛋，他簡直像是毒品戒斷一樣，完全忍不住想找伊利亞的麻煩，伊利亞也被拿破崙弄得像顆引信被點燃的炸藥。最終，那場本該在羅馬就發生的談話終於在一陣難堪的肢體衝突中發生。

事情差不多就是想要談談的拿破崙負責說話，不想談談的伊利亞盡責的瞪他，在得不到應該有的回應之後仍舊想要談談的拿破崙就會開始說蠢話，若他們之間的關係夠糟那最後就會打起來。所以，拿破崙被伊利亞掀翻在地上，伊利亞輕易的就扣住了美國人的咽喉。調皮囉嗦、毫無紀律又欠教訓的臭孔雀緊抓著他的手腕，伊利亞的背脊卻悚然爬過一陣顫慄，美國人皺著眉困難的在伊利亞的掌握下呼吸。他們在僵持，氣氛卻又有些詭譎。伊利亞瞇起眼睛，那被好好收起已經多年都沒有蠢動的慾望在此時如被點燃的燭光忽明忽滅的在心頭閃爍。他改用食指和拇指挾住拿破崙的顎骨，拿破崙隨之仰起頭，伊利亞可以感受到他的咬肌緊繃著。

「你想要這個。」他說，拿破崙眨了眨原先緊閉著的藍眼睛，看上去既困惑又渴望。伊利亞也已經幾乎感覺不到搭在他手腕上的手應該要有的掙扎力道，他幾乎確定了，拿破崙．蘇洛這麼瘋是因為他是個該死的、沒有自覺的Sub。

拿破崙想自己大概是踩到捲起的地毯，才輕而易舉被掀在地上。現在他難看的躺著，被伊利亞用一隻手挾住了脖子，而他沒辦法為自己做更多了，這感覺該死的好。在他緩慢運轉自己迷糊渾沌的腦袋試圖釐清自己到底出什麼問題時，他的左乳便傳來一陣誇張的鈍痛，伊利亞隔著他單薄的襯衫狠狠掐住了他的乳頭，一聲糟糕的低吟從他喉嚨裡滾出來，這近乎帶有性意味的疼痛讓拿破崙渾身僵硬。

「老是找我麻煩就為了這個對不對？」伊利亞低吼著，他輕輕的扭轉虐待著美國人乳尖的左手，被他壓制著，呼吸變得短淺急促得美國人只是無助得刨著地毯，瞪了兩下腿試圖抵抗。伊利亞不得不承認能夠親眼目睹這個機靈滑溜又閃閃發光的男人狼狽又無助的樣子給他帶來極大的滿足。即使他本來並不願意顯露自己作為支配者的一面，但顯然有人並不知道自己正在搖晃潘朵拉的盒子。

「回答我。」伊利亞扯弄那迅速充血變硬的乳頭，仍想保有自尊的拿破崙儘管忍耐卻還是被逼出了更多的嗚鳴和喘息。  
「Peril、拜託。」拿破崙的手握著拳乖順的擱置在身側，既沒有對他拳打腳踢也沒有試圖做更多的掙扎，他甚至在哀求。伊利亞想要把這個漂亮的賊一雙靈巧的手給捆住，讓他只能哀求、只能無助的被自己隨意擺弄，而他會給拿破崙他想要的，讓他——伊利亞咬緊下頷，他不敢想下去，痛苦的把這些渴望都吞進肚子裡，然後鬆手。

拿破崙感覺自己像從水裡被撈起來一樣，他脖子和左乳殘留著伊利亞給予的鈍痛，下腹翻騰著一股火熱的酸澀，他該死的已經幾乎半勃了。  
「你知道你在要求什麼嗎？」伊利亞望著拿破崙浸在水氣裡的藍眼睛。  
「讓我明白。」拿破崙覺得自己像是被伊利亞從裡面翻出來審視了一遍，他可以肯定自己被伊利亞抓住了，更可怕的是他覺得這樣很好。不管讓伊利亞弄痛他，還是被伊利亞給徹底看透。他需要知道怎麼了，為什麼伊利亞可以這麼做。  
「……任務結束之後來找我。現在，離開我的房間。」

從地板上站起來的時候拿破崙才注意到自己真的在發抖，他離開後在門口站了一會兒，房間裡沒有傳來什麼東西被砸爛的巨響，逐漸找回裡智的拿破崙想這至少是個好預兆，這場談話是有結果的，他得到了一個許可。而那晚，拿破崙在浴室裡掐著自己的乳尖就像伊利亞對他做的那樣，想著伊利亞挾住他下顎的力道和他在自己身上留下的痛楚，狼狽的射了兩次。

那晚的狀況與其說談談，倒不如說是發生意外。伊利亞當時那麼說只是想爭取點時間，他希望拿破崙冷靜下來之後會後悔，後悔躺在他房間的地毯上被這樣羞辱。而伊利亞也設想了幾種情況，好應對美國人隔天早上像吞了毒藥一樣的過激反應。但沒有，美國人表現得一如往常，而那始終縈繞在他和他們之間緊張和焦慮感也消失無蹤。

「你可以讓我回去莫斯科。」趁著任務中他們難得獨處的空檔，坐在駕駛座準備帶完成任務的拿破崙去交貨點的伊利亞也決定談談他們可能的誤會。但拿破崙卻眉宇皺起，沉默了一會兒。  
「我們還有工作。」拿破崙望著窗外，汽車平穩的在伊斯坦堡的街道上行駛。  
「Cowboy——」「你要我等。」伊利亞踩住了煞車，拿破崙比他更藍的眼睛透過後照鏡望著他。  
「所以我等。」然後他微笑。

伊利亞踩下油門重新駛動汽車的時候想，他一定要讓拿破崙．蘇洛那張漂亮的嘴只能求他，而不能再說任何好聽話。

  
3.  
拿破崙可以感覺到自己狀況十分良好，應該是太好了。他任務中的女性目標幾乎完全無法抵抗自己的魅力，任務也乾淨俐落的在他們停留在伊斯坦堡的第六天日落中圓滿結束。

要說拿破崙沒想像自己會被蘇聯人怎麼樣是假的，但他可真的想不到蘇聯人是從什麼地方搞來了捆繩子。拿破崙站在伊利亞的床前，他的全身都泛著一陣熟悉的刺麻，感官也被徹底的磨利。他知道自己現在可以非常迅速準確的解開幾道鎖、偷走很難偷走的東西。從前拿破崙必須花些時間才能讓自己進入這種狀態，他從沒想過自己可以僅僅只是站在這裡能辦到。

「我找不到棉繩。」伊利亞說，繩子被捆在拿破崙覆著袖口的手腕上以免手腕的擦傷太嚴重。儘管伊利亞可能會毀了他的襯衫，但拿破崙想自己至少保住了外套。伊利亞看著拿破崙飽滿有力的肉體仍裹在他漂亮精緻的馬甲裡，他靈巧的雙腕也如他想像中的樣子被他好好的捆住，衣冠楚楚的等待被征服。注視著這樣的拿破崙，伊利亞的脊背便泛起一陣辣人的滿足感。

「很體貼，Peril。雖然我更想脫衣服。」  
「我可以考慮一下。」伊利亞的手落在拿破崙的後頸上，拿破崙僵硬的繃起背脊，並在逐漸收緊的力道中放鬆，呼出凝滯的空氣。

然後所有事情就開始失速了。

拿破崙被輕易的推倒在柔軟的床上，在他還沒意會過來伊利亞想做什麼時候的時候他的屁股便被皮帶狠狠抽了一下，隔著褲子雖然讓疼痛沒這麼明顯，但結實的打擊感、聲音和這個動作帶來的暗示讓他整個人僵硬起來，然後一下又一下的抽打落在他的臀肉上。他哼出幾聲鼻音，被皮帶吻過的地方泛著一絲癢意。起初他覺得這挺好的，被抽了一會兒後他覺得不對了，他需要更多。

「別亂動，我會抽到你的手。」伊利亞注意到趴在床上的美國人開始躁動的時候伸手用虎口抵住了他緊繃的臀肉，拇指在鼠蹊和臀縫按壓游移，拿破崙發出了幾聲急促又尖銳的低吟。「趴跪。」他命令，幫拿破崙把姿勢固定好，拿破崙硬了，伊利亞把他的褲子褪至膝間，他退開了幾步，觀賞拿破崙被脫了一半的褲子、狼狽無助、毫無防備的樣子。

拿破崙從沒有想過這會感覺這麼赤裸，他明明就還穿著衣服，卻已經像是全裸了似的羞恥。但他喜歡這個，他喜歡伊利亞深沉渴望的注視。和他在羅馬被捆在電椅上時完全不同，他曾經以為自己瘋了，但不、那是完全不同的。他想要的是伊利亞給他的，痛楚、注視還是什麼的。他想要伊利亞始終注意的他。

「手還好嗎？」伊利亞回到他身後，他帶著繭的手指輕柔的掠過拿破崙的掌心。  
「還好。」  
「那別動。」

冰涼的皮帶刷過他的臀尖，拿破崙把伊利亞使用過的皮帶款式都回憶了一遍，然後火辣的疼痛隨之被打進他的身體裡。皮帶落在皮膚上的疼痛褪去的很快，留下來的是熱，在拿破崙差不多已經習慣臀部傳來的熱和疼痛帶來的刺麻的時候，伊利亞用自己冰冷的手貼在那散發著高熱的臀尖，趴在床上的美國人一下子軟了腰，被牢牢捆在背後的雙手無助的握緊又鬆開。伊利亞扣著他被反綁的手不讓他在往前逃開，另一手揉捏著那泛著粉紅色的臀肉，而後直接用手掌抓住掛在腿間沉重的囊袋。拿破崙發出尖銳的嘶聲，大腿的肌肉緊繃著，掙扎著不要給伊利亞來上一腳。拿破崙把自己更深的埋進枕頭裡，他已經沒辦法感受別的了，要是KGB現在要開槍打死他他大概都沒不可能抵抗了。

伊利亞屏息著注視著拿破崙的變化，老天，他是真的想要這個。他握住美國人硬的要命的陰莖，在泌出了些液體的柱頭畫圈。一陣埋在織物裡倔強的悶哼響亮的寂靜的室內響起，美國人的背脊再次繃緊，他在抵抗。伊利亞舉起手便狠狠搧了那粉紅的臀肉一掌，接著握住陰莖、汞動，在甜膩的低吟之後再給他屁股一掌。幾次之後伊利亞注意到拿破崙身體肌肉的震顫和無法壓抑的嗚鳴顯示他即將高潮。

「Peril、我……操！」拿破崙沒有餘力去想伊利亞深諳此道的原因，也沒辦法思考自己到底有多糟糕。性快感跟伊利亞給他的刺激同時席捲了他，他可以清楚感覺到伊利亞的手，拉扯自己手腕不讓他逃走的力道。他耳頸都在發熱，他都不知道原來自己能夠這麼敏感，他的陰莖漲的發痛，就在他即將要高潮的時候，伊利亞的手扯住了他，顯明的疼痛撞上他發麻的脊柱，射精的衝動就這麼被趕跑了。「還不行。」伊利亞低吼著。拿破崙現在真的有點想踹人了，但他只是掙扎著用急促的呼吸，一肚子委屈的耐住那尖銳的射精感。等快感稍微平息，呼吸也變得平穩些之後。一陣微涼的濕意爬上後穴，伊利亞的手指按壓著肛口，沒一會兒就拓開了。

他並沒有預想拿破崙可以接受這個，畢竟"喜好女色"這件事是板上釘釘被紀錄在案的。不過現在看起來，拿破崙只是將自己"也接受和男人一起玩"這件事隱藏的很好。伊利亞看著拿破崙的身體隨著他手指的進出和拓張而僵硬扭動，他的呼吸又急促了起來。伊利亞看著只露出了屁股，衣服除了有些紊亂之外基本完好，在他手下扭動喘息的拿破崙感到巨大的滿足，那並非單純只是征服感而已，還有對理想的實踐，他精準的重現了自己的計劃，他會讓拿破崙求他，所有一切都在他的掌握之中。

在三指進出沒問題之後，伊利亞讓美國人躺好。該死的馬甲把他包的漂漂亮亮的，雙手反綁被迫挺起的胸膛呈現飽滿的拱形，精緻的美國人總是梳得好好的髮型也被棉被枕頭蹭了一團亂，又紅又硬的陰莖躺在結實的肚子上，拿破崙的眼神在漫長的拓張下有些失焦，看上去像是被人使用過似的性感。伊利亞把自己硬的發疼的陰莖從褲子裡解放出來，然後抵住已經拓軟了的穴口。拿破崙迷迷糊糊的哼了聲，將蘇聯人碩大的性器納進體內。

拿破崙的神智漂浮在一片雲裡，他想伊利亞肯定是對他施了法。他不是沒有經歷過性愛當中的一些調情手段，但顯然從來沒有一個人真的認真把他捆的死死的。天殺的，他終於意識到自己現在有多糟糕。他現在像個容納伊利亞的容器，這本該讓他感覺噁心。但不，伊利亞．庫里亞金無疑是強大的，他從自己槍口逃走了兩次，而他選擇接受拿破崙的交換，和他一起燒了足以改變世界的磁碟。那雙可以撕下車廂蓋、可以舉起一台機車殘骸的手是——那雙手現在鉗住了他的腰，拿破崙被拖過去狠狠撞在伊利亞的跨上。又長又硬的有點超過一般標準的陰莖又更深的往拿破崙的體內破開，這讓他感覺幾乎要滅頂。

「操、Illya！」被反綁著的手摳著床單，又在他試圖調整呼吸好緩解迅速膨脹的緊張感和恐懼感時，伊利亞的大手掐住了他不斷吐著黏液，已經漲成深紅色極度敏感的陰莖。「不不不——！」巨大的快感一下子撞上他的脊柱，腦子裡迴盪著伊利亞說還不行時低沉的嗓音，他徒勞無功的調整呼吸繼續努力抵抗伊利亞的逼迫。

拿破崙因刺激而渾身緊繃著，連帶牽連了深埋在他體內的伊利亞。他深呼吸緩解可預期的刺激，然後拍打幾下拿破崙抽緊的大腿內側，細緻的皮膚幾乎馬上就紅了，拿破崙哼哼唧唧的喘息著，他便開始一邊大力操幹一邊就著黏液擼動拿破崙被他掌握著的性器。拿破崙隨即又是一陣扭動，以及隨之而來的響亮嘶聲與喘息，在拿破崙即將高潮的時候退出並停下手上的動作。伊利亞馬上就聽到躺在床上的美國人爆出兩句咒罵，伊利亞幾乎要大笑了。他不得不承認他簡直熱愛這個，挑釁、壓制、對峙、控制。「你知道該說什麼。」伊利亞拍拍拿破崙的腿，鼓勵他。

「求你、Illya，求你，讓我射。」

拿破崙馬上就說了，他真的沒想到蘇聯人這麼殘忍。他只能感覺到自己跨間那個硬的快爆炸的陰莖、伊利亞操他的力道和他的手。他一說完伊利亞似乎比剛才更硬的性器便立刻撞進他空虛的後穴，但伊利亞沒有碰他，而是把他壓著他的腿惡狠狠的幹他。

拿破崙求他的話聽起來是這麼的正確，伊利亞咬牙忍住那席捲他脊背的強烈震顫，一鼓作氣操進那還尚未閉合的穴口。一陣狂暴的衝動幾乎撕開了他，令他發狠的操幹，撞得拿破崙渾圓飽滿的臀部泛起肉浪和刺耳的聲響。而大概沒剩下多少理智的美國人又搧風點火般的胡言亂語，伊利亞最後是伸手掐捏扯弄了美國人的乳首才讓他攀上高潮，而他也被拿破崙抽蓄震顫的內裡緊緊包裹舔弄下射出了全部。

  
4.  
拿破崙的意識差點就被過於巨大的高潮給攔腰撞斷。他射了很久，身體不自覺的抽蓄，心跳快得不得了。理智迷濛的在高度歡愉中漂浮，完全不想移動身體半分的拿破崙感覺到有人把他抱起來，他靠在伊利亞肩上，乾淨的肥皂氣味和伊利亞的味道充斥著他的鼻腔，伊利亞把綁在他手腕上的繩子解開，然後就這個姿勢幫拿破崙把汗濕的衣服脫了。然後他躺回床上，伊利亞檢查著他的手腕，而拿破崙整個人都還在飄。

然後，伊利亞出現在他的視野裡，冰藍色的眼睛很深邃，他的手貼放在他的手臂上，描繪著他起伏的肌肉。腦袋還不好使的拿破崙抓不太住那抹深遂的意思，但他發現蘇聯人這樣摸他感覺也挺好的。

「Illya，別擔心我，我很好。」他說，他是真的很好，應該說太好了。  
「我——這個遊戲可能會傷到你。」伊利亞沒有看著他，不，這不對。拿破崙暈呼呼的拉扯著伊利亞，他應該說什麼，但他沒辦法組織任何話去說服頑固的蘇聯人，沒關係，他還有別的辦法。

所以他選擇給他一個又濕又黏又技巧高超的吻。

「Loving your work, peril.」

當然啦，這個吻讓他得到了一個不高興的蘇聯人。


End file.
